Love Is What Binds All
by Kinikinimilkytan
Summary: In which Kise accidentally bumps Aomine. The two reconcile and agreed to be friends. Is there still love in their hearts?
1. It's worth crying on a phone call

_This is my second fanfiction. I worked hard for this Hope yo all enjoy.  
This is an Aokise fanfcition 'cause I love this pairing and it looks cute  
/_

_Featuring: Aomine and Kise :*_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._**

**_Characters are from fujimaki tadatoshi's Kuroko no Basuke_**

* * *

_CHAPTER 1:  
It's worth crying on a phone call_

'Shut the fuck up! I told you I don't love you anymore so fucking leave already!'

Oh such hurtful words. The painful words that haunt the blonde's dream every night. For him it's not a dream. It's more of a nightmare that still causes him to plunge deeper in the hole of pain and loneliness. It causes him to cry painful quiet tears in his sleep. He couldn't stop it because it brings back the same pang of ache of his failed love affair with a certain navy haired basketball baka. He is crying alone in his sleep until...

"Kringggggg! Kringggggg!" His alarm clock woke him up.  
He got out of bed and went straight to the kitchen and washed his face. He ate a quick breakfast, went to the bath, got dressed with his branded clothes and went straight to work.

**At work...**

"Good morning Kise-san!" He is greeted by one of make-up stylist.

"Good morning to you to Satocchi!" He greeted back cheerfully.

But he received a glare or rather a deep scrutinizing stare that seems to see through his soul from the stylist.

"Satochhi!" He whined. "Stop that. You look like you're going to eat me alive. It's creepy and scary at the same time."

The stylist just shrugged "You seemed awful today Kise-san." She said deadpan "I'm trying to figure it out"

"You're trying to figure it out, by staring at me?"

"Well, yeah I am."

"Stop it. You don't have to worry. I just didn't have enough sleep so no need to worry."

She didn't look so convinced but she just nodded and gestured Kise to follow her in the dressing room.

After her make-up and hair stylist did their thing he headed towards the photo studio to start the shoot.

"Hah! Atlas! Work is done" He slumped in his yellow folding chair.

"Good work Kise-kun!"

"Thanks Sano-san!"

"You're very welcome Kise-kun. I hope to work with you again."

"Hai! Me too!"

"Kise-san we're all heading on a nearby restaurant after this. Sano-san will join too. Want to come?" Cheery props-men shouted from the back.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Work is done for today so might as well join us for dinner Kise-kun."

"Well I would love to but I really need to head home now. I'm kind of exhausted and I might need some good night sleep. Next time I'll be willing to join you all but right now I need to take a rest."

"Okay then. Head home already and take a rest. Working men needs to rest."

"Thank you very much Sano-san!" He smiled "Goodbye everyone!" He said and turned his back and walk towards the exit.

On his way home he didn't expect to bump on someone he didn't expect see.

"Ouch!" He whined a little while nursing his aching nose.

He's straightening his clothes when suddenly...

"Ryouta!?" Kise felt his body froze. His face turned expressionless but to be honest his mind is now having a panic attack.

'Aominecchi? What's he doing here? Oh God! I'm still not ready'

"Ryouta?"

'And he calls me by my give name!'

"Ryouta!" It is when Aomine shouted that his mind went back to reality.

He looked at the mind in front of him and let out a nervous laugh. "Aomine-san hi! Long time no see!"

"Yeah long time no see. It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I had a photo shoot and I'm about to head home." _ '_Oh God I'm not prepared for this! Oh Gods and Goddesses please help me I don't know what to do!_

'_Help me please!'_

Aomine noticed that Kise spaced out again so he decided to speak again.

"Ryouta you seemed to change a lot. How many years has it been since I last saw you?"

"Three years Aomine-san." He replied automatically.

"Are you free tonight? I just want to catch up with you guys."

"Well I would love to but I can't I had a tough day today so I want to visit dreamland tonight. Maybe next time if that's okay with you?"

"It's okay."

"Arigatou!" He said while looking at his expensive black watch. "Aomine-san I need to go now. Bye!"

And then he walked past Aomine still looking at his watch. Well it's only an excuse so he wouldn't be able to look at Aomine.

On the other hand Aomine just watched Kise's back until it disappeared when he turned left.

**At home**

Kise's heart is still thudding hard inside his chest because of the sudden and unexpected totally coincidental meeting with Aomine.

"I didn't expect to see him there." He sighed exasperatedly. "I better take a shower and sleep."

He slipped into clean fresh all comfy new flannel pajamas and was about to close his eyes to go to sleep when his phone ringed. He searched for his phone on his nightstand and sit straight to answer the call. Not even bothering look at the caller I.D.

"Hello. Who is this?"

There's a long pause on the other line so Kise speak again.

"Hello? Is this some kind of prank call?"

"Kise." The person on the other line answered.

'Oh my God! It's Aominecchi! How did he get my number? I managed to change it after went separate ways!'

'Wait. Let me see who the other people I gave my number to are.

Hmm...I gave my number to my senpais, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, Momocch... Wait a sec! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'

'Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi and Momocchi are close to Aominecchi! One of them must have given my number to Aominecchi!

Kise is spacing out and is now having subconscious panic dilemma. It is when Aomine spoke that cut-off him out of his train of thoughts.

"Kise? Are you still there?"

"A-Ah Aomine-san is that y-you?" He is stuttering over his words.

"Yes. I am."

"How did you get my number?"

"Oh yeah that? I got it from Murasakibara."

"Ehhh!? Murasakibaracchi?!"

"Yeah. I bribed him with three plastics of pocky and maibou."

"Why did you do that? I mean asking for my number."

"Well I want to tell you something."

"W-what is it Aomine-san?"

"It's something personal. And you really lost your respect on me. Do you?

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Because you are not calling me Aominecchi."

"Oh is that so? Well callin you "Aomine-san" suits you more. And I heard that you're a police officer now. So calling you "Aomine-san" will be appropriate."

"Ryouta" He called Kise in his deep low voice that sends shivers down Kise's spine not that he'd admit it out loud.

"Aomine-san will you please just stop it! Stop calling me by my first name. We're not together anymore. It will be proper to call me by my last name."

"That's why I called you to settle things that where meant to be settled a long time ago."

"What are you talking about Aomine-san?!"

Kise Answered nervously. Not having any clue as to what Aomine is talking about.

"I still love you Ryouta."

Kise just froze in his spot. Not believing that he was hearing those words from Aomine.

"Aomine-san what are you really trying to imply?"

"I want get you back Ryouta. I'm always regretting of letting you go. I still love you. I felt so incomplete when you're completely gone out of my life. I felt so cold instead of feeling warm. Your smiles are so bright that it melts my eyes. I still you Ryouta." He said softly, warmly but with hint of sadness and regret.

"I don't know what to say. I-I, am I hearing right?"

"I still love you!"

That's when Aomine broke into tears and continuously apologize to Kise.

"Ryouta I'm so sorry for hurting you! I'm so sorry I broke your heart. I really am."

Aomine's crying while apologizing to Kise.

"You know what Aomine-san I haven't forgotten that day when you dumped me. I even dreamt of it at night. It continued to haunt my dreams. It became a nightmare to me. When we accidentally bumped into each other, how did you see the state of my face?"

"You looked horrible even if your face is smeared with make-up."

"That's because I lacked sleep last night. It's because I dreamt of that day. AGAIN! It haunted my dreams. AGAIN!"

"I'm so sorry for hurting you. I always regret my decision of choosing my basketball career over you. I thought it would be better for both of us even though I can select both. I'm so sorry I such an idiot for letting you go."

"I was badly hurt!" Kise cried painfully and Aomine can feel it.

It made Aomine think.

'The pain and regret I felt is nothing compared to Kise's. I really hurt him BIG TIME. I am such a jerk and an idiot to do.'

'It's only right to call me an asshole.'

"But still feeling hatred and being angry is the thing I can't feel for too long. I think it's the right time to let it go and give forgiveness." Kise said

"Kise are you saying that you are forgiving me?"

"Yes I am and you better not waste it 'because I'm not always this forgiving. You hear that you Ganguro!"

"Yes. Thank you it really means a lot to me."

"Yes, yes so stop crying already because you look like a girl who lost her precious teddy bear."

"S-shut up! I'm not girly!" Aomine blushes wildly and Kise knows this without even looking at him."

Kise just giggles and somehow lets a small yawn escape his lips.

"Aominecchi it's getting pretty late so I think it's good night for now." Kise said and yawned.

"Okay. Ah I ah...I have one question."

"What is it?" Kise said eyes almost shut.

"So are friends or what?"

"Hmm? Friends? Of course I would love to be friends again with Aominecchi!" He said with slight enthusiasm and sleepiness.

"Okay. Good night then Kise."

"Good night Aominecchi."

And then Kise ended the call and slumped back to bed and immediately entered to dreamland with his favourite onion gratin soup.

**On the other hand...**

*sigh*

Aomine sighed in relief. He and Kise have finally mended their conflict.

"Although I'm not really into friendship. *sigh*(of contentment) at least we're now okay and he's now calling me Aominecchi again. I have waited for so long to hear his voice again and hear him calling me with the nickname he gave me."

Then started to drift off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh! Hihihi! I made Dai-chan cry! ⊹⋛⋋ (՞ਊ ՞)⋌⋚⊹ ⊹⋛⋋ (՞ਊ ՞)⋌⋚⊹

（`･⊝･´ ）And I'm also mad because Dai-chan dumped Ki-chan!

-_- Oh yeah it was my idea. I forgot. -_-

I'm so absorbed in writing this story I remembered I haven't eaten lunch yet and it's almost 2:00 PM. (-.-) (-.-)

There's still a second chapter so wait for It.! ^_^

Oh yeah please don't forget to post reviews, comments and suggestions!

**次回まで！****  
Jikai made!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Aomine's POV

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but Kuroko no Basuke(Kuroko's Basketball) and its characters belongs to the great Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I gained no profit in the course process of this writing. It is only made for fun.**

**Beta: None (So please bear with the errors)**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I haven't been able to update asap because you know college life is pretty tough and some of the professors are reallyn d*mn f***ing a****les! I will not bother you guys anymore with such unecessary complaints. And thanks anyways for those who spared their time to read the first chapter.

Now please enjoy this second chapter. This chapter is about Aomine's POV, and a flashback.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**~Aomine's POV~**

*sigh*  
'There's nothing else good to do now. Maybe I'll just drop by on a nearby bookstore to see if they have Horikita Mai-chan's new photobook.'

Aomine's thinking process done by his barely used puny lil' brain was cut-off by a ratherly familiar whining of a suddenly bumped into someone. "Ouch!" If it were some random stranger he would have just shove the person for blocking his way. But no. That person is not a stranger. That person is Kise Ryouta. The love of his life. And because he's a basketball baka(1), he didn't even realized that he spoke that made Kise startled internally and made the latter's face expressionless which Aomine didn't notice at all.

"Ryouta!?" He calls Kise but didn't get any respond at all. "Ryouta?" He somewhat asked a bit hesitantly worry present in his voice because the latter's face is deadpan and looks like spacing out.

He scowled a bit because of Kise's lack of response. He shouted a lil'(2) to gain Kise's attention which is a success "Ryouta!" 'Yes he looked!' He said in his thought.

"Aomine-san hi! Long time no see!" Kise said while letting out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah long time no see. It's been a while. How are you doing?" He said rather casually and then suddenly he just remembered how they met.

* * *

_**Flashback(Aomine's POV)**_

They were training very hard especially Aomine because he has a goal of scoring 20 points against Inoue when they face each other again. It was during one of the practice game when a fisrt year threw the ball very hard. Aomine said it's okay and get out of the gym to retrieve the ball until he heard a yelp. He saw Kise and apologized immediately. Kise is Aomine's crush.

"Sorry, sorry. Hey, you're that famous model, Kise-kun."

"What's your problem-ssu?" Kise said while throwing back the ball.

"Thanks."

Aomine said run back towards the gym. When reached the gym door he smiled to himself because his day is finally complete because he saw his crush not just that he was able to talk to him although through an unfortunate event but still it's worth it. He then proceeded to practice. Unknown to him Kise is watching him play.

"Excuse me?" Kise said excitement is present in his tone.

Aomine is quite shocked when Kise suddenly approached him.

'God am I getting lucky? Kise approached me! He's so beautiful I feel like I'm going to melt just looking at those dazzling golden eyes!' He said to himself feeling a lil' bit giddy.

"Yes? Do you need some….."

"Can I join the basketball club?" he was suddenly cut-off by Kise who seems to be very interested.

Aomine was taken aback by what Kise said but he immediately gains composure and grinned widely at Kise saying "Sure! We are happy to have someone like you on the team."

Kise smiles so brightly that Aomine thought that the sun is right in front of him and blinding his gorgeous(self-proclaimed) pair of navy blue eyes.

"Thank you very much!" Kise exclaimed happily.

"But you need to comply first on the requirements before you can join the team."

"Okay. Thanks!"

With that Kise exited the gym leaving Aomine in his thoughts.

'I'm sure Kise will be accepted and if his lucky he's going to be accepted in first string just like me. I can't wait to play with him and spend some time with him. Alone of course!'

He chuckled at the thought of him and Kise having somewhat like a date.

"Why are you gigling like a girl?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Jesus Tetsu! You get more unnoticeable! One of this days I'll get a heart attack and die because of you! And I'm not gigling like a girl. Don't compare me with some annoying noisy specie like Satsuki."

"Don't be so mean. I'm just saying. You seem so interested in that blonde model." Kuroko said with his deadpan voice with matching perfectly praticed poker face wit no emotions leaking at all.

"Hehh! What are you trying to say? Well yes I'm a bit interested and curious. You know he's a model and quite famous too with lots of girls and I'm just wondering how good his skills are."

"Okay. If you say so. But your reasons are really easy to see if valid or not." Kuroko said still deadpan.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

"Tesu! Tss! He disappeared again." He groaned in frustration.

"I'm just right here."

As if like magic Kuroko appeared right in front of Aomine making the tanned teen scream.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

"I'm doing fine. I had a photo shoot and I'm about to head home."

Kise somewhat spaced out again not knowing what the blonde's thinking so he decided to speak again.

"Ryouta you seemed to change a lot. How many years has it been since I last saw you?"

"Three years Aomine-san." He replied automatically.

'Aomine-san huh.' "Are you free tonight? I just want to catch up with you guys." _Or was it to catch up with only him? Eh, eh? Hihihi.. 'm such a tease. Anyway back to the story._

"Well I would love to but I can't I had a tough day today so I want to visit dreamland tonight. Maybe next time if that's okay with you?"

"It's okay."

"Arigatou!" He said while looking at his expensive black watch. "Aomine-san I need to go now. Bye!"

And then he walked past Aomine still looking at his watch.

On the other hand Aomine just watched Kise's back until it disappeared when he turned left.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

**MY FANFICTION DICTIONARY**

**Baka**\- a japanese word for idiot.

**AU**\- Alternate Unuiverse.

**A/N:** *groans* I'm so sorry this chapter came up somewhat very short. I promise to include other pairings in the next chapter.

**Kise: ****(ﾉヮ)ﾉ~ *: ･✧ **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Writer-cchi made me the lead star. You must really be one of my adoring fans!  
**Me: **Yep! I'm a fan. **:-D  
Aomine: 凸 (—л— ) **Shut-up Ryouta. You're not the only star. She made me one too. My sex appeal must have stolen her attention.  
**Me: **Not quite necessarry.  
**Kuroko: (ㅍ-ㅍ) **Thank you writer-san for adding a screen time for me.  
**Me: **You're very welcome Kuroko-kun! ** * *＼(*^▽^*)ノ * ***  
**Aomine: **What's with the emoticon? **凸 (—л— ) **  
**Me: **Arggggg! You jerk! **(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ  
**

Ehehehehehehe! **\\\\(^∀^✿)/  
**What a fun conversation with them. But not with "Aomine the Jerk". Makes my blood boil. **=+=ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ=+=**

* * *

**Until next time!  
\\\\(＾ワ＾✿)/**


	3. Satsuki's Success

** Chapter 3 **

* * *

Aomine reluctantly sat up from bed. Sleepiness still evident in his eyes as he tried to make himself awake because of his phone (in its most ridiculous tune courtesy of Satsuki's favourite song that he doesn't even know the title) wildly rings in his nightstand beside his bed indicating of an incoming call.

He watched his digital clock squinting his eyes in the process until the red numbers that says its 3:30 in the morning. Grumpily snatching his blue phone he immediately answered the call without even looking at the caller ID.

But before he could even shout in annoyance to the goddamn caller who dares to disrupt his peaceful slumber he was cut-off by a rather ear-swallowing squeal (or scream) by his annoying loud-mouthed best friend, Momoi Satsuki.

"DAI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!" He heard Satsuki screamed his name. "Good morning!"

"Shut up Satsuki!" The bluenette shouted in annoyance. "Do you know that it's fucking too early?! If you didn't know that let me do the honour to inform you that it is fucking 3:30 in the morning!"

"Mou, Dai-chan don't be so mean!" Although he couldn't see her he could sense that she is pouting with all her might. "I just called to inform you that I have received an e-mail from Akashi-kun. He wanted to meet with all of us in a café in Kyoto. You know the one that Hayama-san owned with his boyfriend?"

"Ah you mean Midorima's senpai? The one obsessed with pineapples?" Aomine answered with a slight teasing tone.

"You know he'll make you his target if he ever heard you calling him that." Momoi slightly scolded Aomine. "Well yeah, yeah he's Midorima's senpai and for future reference that I hope will be functional to your rather hopeless puny little brain he's name is Miyaji Kiyoshi-san. I hope and pray to Kami that he'll bestow you not too immense memory but at least enough to remember simple names of other people."

Aomine just groaned in annoyance. He could hear the sarcasm in his pink-headed best friend.

"So Dai-chan are you gonna go there?" she suddenly reverted back to her bubbly persona (annoying for Aomine)

"Dunno. I'll think about it." He lazily replied with a matching loud yawn to hint Satsuki that it's still time for a human being to sleep.

*pouts* "You're so mean! Did you know that?" Satsuki whined like a child.

"It's your fault for befriending an anti-social dude." He said with a slight teasing voice.

*sighs* Feeling that what they are arguing is a total nonsense she just told him about the said meeting with ex-captain.

"Just go there to meet with us. Make yourself present on Saturday at 10 am. You better show your good for nothing ass there you baka."

"Yeah,yeah got it ugly b*tch."

"You jerk!"

"I already know that."

"*sigh* Just go there! Will yah!" She shouted in slight annoyance. "You can also use that spend more time catching-up with Ki-chan."

With that Aomine contemplated his options on whether to go there or not. But the idea of spending some alone time with his beloved Kise had made him consider on showing up.

"Okay. You better not ditch us. Bye!" She shouted happily again.

Aomine just rolled his eyes. _'Does this woman have ever been tired of shouting, squealing, or whatever she do that annoy the hell out of him?'_

"Kay. Bye!" And with that he shut his phone. Looking again in his digital clock saying it's already 4 am. He just groaned and heads back to bed.

* * *

While waiting for Kagami Kuroko decided to walk around the park with Nigou when his phone beeped signalling him that he had received a text message.

**_From: Momoi-san_**

**_Subject: none_**

**_Kyaaaa Tetsu-kuuun \\\\(^∀^✿)/_**

**_He then typed a reply for her pink-haired friend._**

**_To: Momoi-san_**

**_Subject: none_**

**_What is it Momoi-san?_**

**_From: Momoi-san_**

**_Subject: none_**

**_I already debrief Dai-chan about the plan on going to Kyoto as per Akashi-kun's request! \\\\(＾ワ＾✿)/_**

**_To: Momoi-san_**

**_Subject: none_**

**_You seem happy. Did he agree?_**

**_From: Momoi-san_**

**_Subject: none_**

**_Yup! And partially because Ki-chan's going too! Dai-chan can use that to catch-up with Ki-chan! Kyaaaa! I'M GETTING CRAZY HERE! ◎ （。□°）◎_**

**_To: Momoi-san_**

**_Subject: none_**

**_Save the excitement Momoi-san. I think there's more to look forward to on our little meet-up._**

**_From: Momoi-san_**

**_Subject: none_**

**_Well I'll just leave Ki-chan to you. You already know what to do._**

**_To: Momoi-san_**

**_Subject: none_**

**_Okay._**

**_From: Momoi-san_**

**_Subject: none_**

**_Thanks Tetsu-kun! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*_**

**_To: Momoi-san_**

**_Subject: none_**

**_You're welcome Momoi-san_**

With that he pocketed his aqua blue colored phone and proceeded to walking the dog that is happily wiggling its tail.

"Do you want to roam around Nigou?"

As if answering him, the dog barked happily that scared the hell out of Kagami who happens to just got back from buying their drinks almost making him spill them.

"Kagami-kun where is the vanilla shake I ask you to buy for me?"

"Be grateful will 'yah! I was almost mauled there by stupid noisy girls piling in the queue!" He shouted while handling Kuroko his vanilla flavoured concoction.

"I really don't understand why you like that ordinary looking white substance you call heaven."

"It tastes good Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered with an unwavering (permanent in Kagami's mind) stoic face.

"I still don't understand."

"Maybe it's because you're an idiot."

"Hey!" Kagami shouted. "I'm not an id... Ow!" Before he could finish his sentence he was harshly cut-off by a hit in the head done by his hot tempered captain.

"Keep your voice down you bakagami!"

"BAKAGAMI?!"

"Yes you are a bakagami." His coach sarcastically said.

"Why are you all so mean to me?!" T_T

"It's because you're an idiot." The coach (sarcastically) said again.

"I think it's time for us to leave." Kuroko said out of nowhere.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all shouted in unison.

* * *

In her room Satsuki sat in her bed happily munching on some cherry flavoured cup cakes she bought in the convenience store while watching a romantic movie.

"I wonder what Dai-chan is doing now?" She said as she grabbed her peach colored phone lying dejectedly in her bedside table. "I better check-up on him."

**_To: Dai-chan_**

**_Subject: none_**

**_Dai-chaaaan! Whatya doin' now?_**

_'Saa I bet he's busy selecting his outfit to impress Ki-chan'_

A giggle escaped her lips. "Well it's my win for convincing Dai-chan to join us. I want to see Midorin's face after him knowing that he lost to our bet." More giggles escaping from her lips.

"Ahhhh! Sweet success and sweet foods that Midorin had bet you'll be mine soon."

* * *

**Hello minna!~ **

** * *＼(*^▽^*)ノ * ***

Sorry for the late update here! I've been very busy as of lately with the reviews for exams and tiring dance practices and to all the shits that a college students has to go through!

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and let me do the honor of clicking the review button there.

Chapter 4 is on the making so please hold on and keep track the succeeding and upcoming chapters.

_**またね！**_

_**Mata ne**_

_**See you!**_


	4. MidTaka and AkaFuri

This chapter will starr other pairings. MidoTaka (Midorima x Takao), AkaFuri (Akashi x Furihata). Other pairings including MuraHimu (Murasakibara x Himuro) and others will have their turn on other upcoming chapters.  
I also appologize for not being able to update chapters for a very long time because ... well I'm just too lazy to do so. So I'm sorry. Peace? :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Here's Chapter 4. Please enjoy minna-san!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**AkaFuri (Normal POV)**

It was a nice, peaceful and sunny day. The sky is very blue and the sun shines like it's telling everyone that today is obviously a beautiful day. But not for a certain brunette guy.  
This boy is Furihata Kouki. An average looking young man. Working as secretary/personal assistant to the President and CEO of the Akashi Corpate Group **(A corporate group or group of companies is a collection of parent and subsidiary corporations that function as a single economic entity through a common source of control.) **and his boyfriend, the pne and only, the Great Akashi Seijuro-sama.

Now where were we? Oh yes. I said that it's not a very beautiful day for Furihata. You want to know why? It's because Akashi just barged in his room and forced him to dress and dragged him out into a very expensive, brand new red sports car**. '****And damn it! Who in this fuckin' world would open a mall at fuckin' six in the morning?!'** Furihata-kun said that (in his mind though), not me

" Sei I'm still sleepy! It's still early, nobody in their right mind would open the mall at this ungodly hour!" Furihata whinned while he was being dragged by Akashi.

"Don't worry. I called the mall's executives two days ago to open in at this time. It's to avoid being held by too many customers." Akashi said coolly.

"Please explain it why we need to shop early in the morning and don't tell me you threatened the staffs?" There's panick in Furihata's voice.

Akashi smirked and said "Let's just say I told them that there'll be hell to pay if they don't heed to my request."

Furihata sweat dropped "Doesn't sound like a request to me.

Akashi just smirked.

* * *

**MidoTaka (Midorima's POV) **

Momoi and I made a bet.

If I lose I will have to give her sweets as her prize. If I win...

**Flashback  
**I was relaxing on my couch when my phone beeped.  
I recieved a messaged from Momoi-nanodayo.

**From: Momoi Satsuki**

**Subject: none**

**Midoriiiin!**

Midorima sighed and immediately sent a reply.

**To: Momoi Satsuki**

**Subject: none**

**What is it Momoi? You need help-nanodayo?**

**From: Momoi Satsuki**

**Subject: Bet**

**Let's make a bet.**

**To: Momoi Satsuki**

**Subject: Bet?**

**What are you planing? A bet-nanodayo?**

Momoi didn't reply immediately.

After 10 minutes Midorima recieved the message

**From: Momoi Satsuki**

**Subject: The Bet ^^**

**I will convince Dai-chan to come to our reunion this coming Saturday. If I manage to convinve him you will give me lots of sweets and if I fail to do that... well it's up what you want to be your prize.**

Midorima thought for a while. He then sent his reply.

**To: Momoi Satsuki**

**Subject: My prize**

**I want a brand new basketball shoes-nanodayo.**

**From: Momoi Satsuki**

**Subject: Deal**

**Okay then Midorin. It's a deal!**

**To: Momoi Satsuki**

**Subject: Deal**

**It's a deal-nanodayo.**

**End of flashback**

Yes 'if' I win. The hope of winning and having a brand new basketball shoes had been shattered when Akashi called me earlier this morning informing me that Momoi convinced Aomine of coming to the said reunion get together. *Sigh* Too much for wanting a new shoes.

Takao convinced me of buying it instead. That's why I'm already in my car. I'm going to meet Takao at the new café near his apartment.

I arrived at the said location. The café's bell chimed as I opened the door and...

"Shin-chaaaan! Over here!" Avein immediately poped upon hearing that cheerful voice screaming the ridiculous nickname. The waiter near by got scared seeing his expression.

He then went to where Takao is sitted.

"Stop calling me by that nickname-nanodayo!" He said annoyed.

"Awwww! But it's cute!" Takao said cheerfully.

"Shut up! It's not cute-nanodayo." Midorima's face got flustered.

"Hee hee." Takao being the way he is giggled seing 'Shin-chan's face got red.

"Shin-chan your face got red!" He said giggling.

"Tsk!"

"Tsk...tsk..tsk! Still annoyed about that bet Shin-chan? Atleast she only asked you sweets. Knowing her she might ask expensive woman stuff as her prize. She super sophisticated when it comes to girl fashion." Takao shuddered as he remembered when he went shopping with Momoi.

"Ah! I remembered you once went with her shopping-nanodayo."

"Yes. And It's like nightmare! She took one hour in a bag store deciding which bag she will choose between leather to leopard Print to buckels. What bag is it again? I think it's satchel." Takao complained

"I can relate-nanodayo."

"It's not just the satchel bag she bought. She bought Louis Vuitton bag and two Armani bags. Which means another 2 and a half hours!" Still complaining.

"That's nothing compared to what we experienced-nanodayo." Said Midorima remembering the horrifying memory when he and Aomine accompanied Momoi shopping when they were still in middle school. He shuddered just remembering how many stores they entered, how much hours they wasted waiting for Momoi, how many boxes and bags they carried for the shopaholic pink haired demon. And oh not to mention the total embarrassment they had when they saw the lacy underwares Momoi got. She even asked them what design and color looks better on her. Their faces almost combusted from too much embarrassment. Even Aomine's tan skin can't hide the fact that he's blushing madly.

"Yeah, yeah I know! Seeing your expression I already had a slight thought of what you looked like when you became her shopping slave."

"You wouldn't want to imagine-nanodayo."

A waiter came and asked their orders.

* * *

**AkaFuri...Again!**

"Sei how many more stores are we going to visit? I'm tired and my feet are already hurting." Furihata whinned at his boyfriend of 7 years.

"Don't worry Kouki. There's only one store left to vist." Akshi replied.

"You could have asked one of your GoM friends to this errand. I'm even surprised that you're the one doing this." Furihata still complained.

"I know but we each have our own task." Akashi explained calmly.

*sigh* "You planned this get-together to make Aomine-san and Kise-san close didn't you?"

"Ah! You are so smart my Kouki." Akashi whispered in Furihata's ear making the brunette shiver. Akashi then smkirked.

The two were now done visiting stores and now in a restaurant to eat lunch.

"Are you sure your plan of bringing them back together will work?" Asked Furihata while skimming through various dishes on his menu.

"Of course. I'm absolute." Akashi said his heterochromatic eyes glimmed.

"If you say so. The foods are all expensive?"

"Don't worry about money Kouki. You can order as much as you want."

"But.." Akashi cut him off.

"It's fine Kouki. As I said you don't have to worry about money. I will cover for it. And besides I love you so I want to make you happy." Akashi's expression is soft as he looked lovingly at his precious Kouki.

Furihata blushed madly which mad him stutter.

"I..if you say so Sei. And I..I...ah..I..l-lo-love you t..too Sei."

"So aodorable." Akashi said lovingly.

Furihata's face got even redder. He hid his face on his menu focusing on what to order.

Akashi waved a waiter to their table.

"Good day to you sirs. What would be their orders?" Asked the raven haired waiter.

"I will be having tofu soup." Akashi said his order. "What about you Kouki?"

"Mine's omelette rice and I want orange juice too."

"Okay sirs one tofu soup, one omelette rice with orange juice. Is there anything else you to include in the order sirs? Dessert maybe?

"I want cheese cake for dessert. Kouki likes chocolate cake." Said Akashi to the waiter.

"Okay sirs your orders will be brought to you in half an hour."

"Arigatou." They both said. Then the waiter left their table.

"You called Midorima earlier right? So what's his reaction.

Akashi already know what Furihata's talking about. "Well he just shrugged. He told he can just buy the shoes becasue he has money for it."

"That's alright. At least Momoi-san didn't ask him to accompany her shopping. Takao-san told me he got terrible experience with Momoi-san." Furihata said after sipping on the glass of water on the table.

"Yes. Shintaro and Daiki had equal experience accompanying her. After that Daiki became too adamant on never ever accompanying her again. He said it's like hell. And that's what Shintaro said too." Akashi said remembering the amount of items he saw them carrying for Momoi.

"That sounds awful." He shuddered while picturing himself being in their position.

"Yes it is. And you wouldn't even want to know."

* * *

Hee hee. I had fun writing this one.

Chapter 5 coming soon :)


	5. I'm Pregnant

****Fandom:****Kuroko no Basket  
****Warning:****BL meaning Boy x Boy. OCs. Sexual scenes. Slight vulgar slangs?/language. Spelling and grammatical errors. Un-beta'd.  
****A/N:****Hey hey hey! Look who's back! Well it's just me. I've been trying to work on my writing but unfortunately because of writer's block it's been a little hard. But I managed to come up with this chapter and hopefully it's good.  
****Disclaimer:****KnB belongs to Fujimaki-sensei. All credits belongs to him and I don't have any intention of claiming any particular rights and credit.

* * *

**BrrrrBrrrbrr...!**

Kise woke due to the vibartion of his phone. He looked at his alarm angrily blaring the red numbers 6:00 am.  
He reached for his phone still half asleep to look who the caller was.

"Hello?"

He waited for a few more moments, before he said, "I'm hanging up."

"Wa-wait!"

His grew wide when he realized who the caller was, "Momocchi?"

"Ano Ki-chan c-can we meet today?"

"Of course. Where and what time do you want to meet?"

"You know Sweet Heaven? This new pastry shop?"

"Yes. I heard that the pastries sold there were all delicious!"

"Y-yeah I heard that too. S-s-so can we uhm meet there at perhaps 10 am?"

Momoi still mentally slapping herself for stuttering too much. _'Oh god why am I such a nervous wreck!'_

"Of course, of course. I'll meet you there."

"Thanks and sorry Ki-chan! See you later then. Bye."

"Bye."

Beep!

Kise stared at his phone before he placed it again on his nightstand.  
He sensed Momoi's discomfort during their short conversation. _'Momochi must have something to tell me. I'll just ask her when we meet later'_

By that he went back to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
****I'm Pregnant**

Momoi is really nervous. She's so restless and tense. Today she's going tell them her good(shocking) news.

"Okay relax Satsuki, relax." She's calming herself down, "Today's the day. I hope they take it well like Ki-chan did. They will, they love you so they will."

* * *

"Ki-chan over here!"

Kise spotted her immediately and went over were Momoi was. He noticed that she's tense so he clasped her small hand with his own bigger ones.

He waited a bit for Momoi to relax. When Momoi looked calm enough he patted her head and looked at her, "Momocchi I know you have something to tell me right?"

*gulp* "Uh-uhm. We-well you see I ah. I..I..I'm..."

* * *

She's already standing infront of the restaurant taking her time to calm.

"Okay. ..exhale."

And when she's calm enough she entered the restaurant with a smile.  
Her earlier nervousness vanished as she saw her friends having fun.

"Hey there boys!" She happily greeted them.

They stop what they were doing to greet her. "Momoi-san hello." Kuroko said giving her a glass of water.

"Oh thank you Tetsu-kun!"

"Satsuki." Akashi regarded her with a slight bow.

She gave the glass back to Kuroko and said her thanks again.

"Your welcome Momoi-san."

"Akashi-kun! You look good todayyyy!"

"So do you Satsuki. You look very lovely."

She gigled and blushed, "Oh Akashi-kun your such a flatterer. But thank you. I took effort to look my best tonight."

Momoi look lovely in her light pink dress. It accentuated her eyes. Her hair kept in a high pontytale and she wears subtle make-up. She's a real beauty.

"I agree with Akashi-nanodayo."

* * *

"I'm..I'm pregnant."

She said in a low voice. Kise didn't hear her properly.

Still holding her hands he asked her, "Hmm? What's it Momocchi? I didn't hear you."

She squeezed his hand with her clammy and sweaty one. She's looking everywhere but Kise's eyes.

"Momocchi look at me. You can tell me anything."

, "Ki-ki-cha-aan!"

"Woah Momocchi don't cry, don't cry."

"I have something to tell you Ki-chan. I'm pregnant." .

He smiled sweetly at Momoi and lightly ruffled her hair.

"How far along are you?"

"3 weeks." She said softly.

"Have you told Murakamicchi about this?"

She sob quietly holding Kise's hand and nuzzling it in her cheek, "Yes. I told him."

"And?"

"I told him about the pregnancy and he said he does not like to take responsibility." Tears starts to sting her eyes again and the next second she's sobbing again. "Ki-chan I..I d-don't know what to do! What will our friends think of me?"

"Momocchi calm down. I'm right behind you so don't worry. And about our friends, they will support you too. We all love you."

Kise kissed the back of her hand. Momoi released his hand slowly to rub the tears of her eyes but to no avail because it just won't stop. She sobbing non-stop. Kise lightly carressed her hand while rummaging through his bag to look for a hanky.

"Momocchi here." He offered his white hanky to Momoi.

* * *

"I texted Dai-chan just now. He said he'll be late. He got stuck in traffic but he'll definitely come." She remembered something, "Oh Midorin I haven't forgot about our bet."

"Tsk! Here! So annoying-nanodayo."

There was a grunt, before Midorima gave her the promised prize, "I hope you're happy."

"Oh I'm happy al right!" She's gigling happily.

"Sa-chin I want candy. Give me some." Murasakibra is eyeing the bag in her hands.

"Here you go Muk-kun."

"Thanks Sa-chin."

"There're food. You must be hungry." Akashi offered while they walk around.

"Thanks. I'm still full though so I'll eat later." She's openly admiring the place, "Wow! It's really great in here!"

"Heya! Glad you like it!"

Hayama greeted them enthusiastically with a grumpy looking Miyaji in tow. He socialized with them with the occasional bickering from Miyaji and Midorima.

"Hayama-san do you own karaoke in here?"

"Yes we do! It's over there!" He pointed on the other side of the restaurant.

"Thanks!"

She's now walking away to go over the karaoke when Kise entered. She saw him and gestured for him to go and greet their frineds.  
She fumbled around the buttons having chosen a song to sing. She sang to her hearts content obviously enjoying it.

"Kise-kun I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah Kise-chin."

Murasakibara looked at him with his lazy eyes, "Here Kise-chin candy."

"Oh thanks-ssu!"

They were enjoying their time. The food is great. Occasionally hearing Momoi singing.

They were drinking when they heard Momoi shrieking excitedly.

"Kyaaaa! Dai-chan! You're here! You're here!."

Aomine cringed at the sound of his best friends voice. He puts his hands on top of her shoulder to calm her down. She's practically jumping up and down like a kid who just received a good treat.

"Satsuki, Satsuki calm down. You're too excited."

"Oh gomen, gomen. I'm just glad you're here!"

She really can't contain her happiness and she started jumping again while clapping her hands. She looks like a kid.

"Stop jumping around you look like a kid and you dare call yourself a lady." He grunted, "How immature."

*pouts* "Hey!" She puffed her cheeks, "Hmph! Whatever!"

"You said you have something to tell me over your text earlier?"

"Uh-o-oh yeah. I have."

She started to get nervous again and her hands were getting sweaty and clammy.

"Satsuki you okay?"

Aomine felt her forhead for the sign of fever but none. He's worrying.

"I'm just right fine Dai-chan. Let's go. Everyone's here already."

"Okay."

* * *

It's been a long time.

So in this chapter we found out our precious Momoi-chan is preggers. So let's see what will happen in the next chapters.

Byei!


	6. The Party: Crazy People Part 1

**Chapter 6**

Here's chapter 6. Please enjoy minna-san! (≡^∇^≡)

* * *

They're all having a great time. The boys including Miyaji and Hayama even some of their staff had joined singing. _(Through Hayama's persuasion of course.)_ **"The more, the merrier!"** That's what he said. Momoi stopped singing 'cause she felt tired and joined Aomine instead who busies himself with food. He ate enough to feed a whole troop. (He has big appetite though not as big as Kagami's)

"Look's you're enjoying the food. Why don't you join them?" She said she she sat down the near beside Aomine,  
"It's fun singing! Just take a look at them."

Aomine glanced at where Momoi is pointing just in time to see how Murasakibara tripped because of a chair. Looks like he's drunk.  
"Murasakibara's drunk. Look's like he got too much drink." He said while munching food and laughing slightly,  
"You do know what happens when he gets drunk. I still can't erase the memory in my head. I don't know if it's hilarious or horrifying. I can still remember how he got hold of me. His face is mere centimeters apart from my face." He shuddered from the memory , "I gave he a hard push on the chest and I ran for my life. I'm going to be honest, I thought my heart's going to burst out of my chest at that time. I really lucky."

"HEHEHE! It's fun. I took a lot of pictures and even recorded it." She's laughing remembering the spectacle , "Allthough it's a pity you were able to escape him.*sigh* It would be funny and a great blackmail material *sigh*"

Aomine made a face , "What the hell! Who would want to be kissed by him?! I don't know but he might taste like combined sweets and snacks and sugar and anything sickeningly sweet, it's going to be awful!" He had this 'it's-disgusting-what-the-hell!' look on his face , "If for you it's fun, you should've recorded yourself kissing him. Damn woman!"

She's quiet for a few seconds and then , "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My gosh my stomach hurts!" She burst into fits of laughter , "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ican't imagine if I were the one kissed by him! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I can!" Aomine laughs with her and splattered bits of food from his mouth , "BWAGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Momoi made a face because of the mess her best friend made , "Dai-chaaan! Look! You made a mess!" 'Agh! So disgusting' , "You're so messy. You look like a pig!"

"I couldn't care less." He said still slightly laughing.

"*sigh* Well it's ok. I mean we haven't laughed like this for ages." She suddenly had this nostalgic look on her face , "Good times, good times."

"You sound like an old woman." He teased , "HAHAHA!"

"*pouts* Mou~!... Dai-chaaaan! So mean!" She got annoyed and pouted at his best friend. "Hmph!"

"HAHAHA!"

"*sigh* Well I think I like this better than the nonchalant you."She whispered softly.

"Washfttat? (What's that?)" He asked still munching on his food.

"Good grief! Have some manners! Don't talk when your mouth is full!"

* * *

**Moments later..**

* * *

"Waaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Aomine and Momoi heard a scream. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She's laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.  
Momoi readied her _Nikon D90. _

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Don't come any closer! I'm warning you I'll punch you in the face if you do!" It was Midorima , "Get away from me! Go away-nanodayo!"

"I think Mukkun's trying to kiss Midorin."

"Looks like it."

* * *

They heard Midorima's shout and some clatter. "Is that purple head really like that when drunk?" Miyaji asked , "Freaky-Midorima looks so horrified."

"Yes *sigh*. I myself had experienced that *sigh*." Akashi said with a sigh.

*Pffffffffffffffffffffffffft* Hayama sprayed out the drink his been drinking , "Really Akashi! You're first kiss was taken by him?!" , "Was it good? Did you like it? Come on tell me, tell me! I wanna hear the story! Come on, come on! Tell me, tell me!"  
Hayama's bouncing on his sit spilling more of his drink and making a lot more mess.

"You damn brat! You're making a mess!" *smack* "Stupid brat!"

"Owww! Hey it hurrrrts! So so mean!" He pouted cutely and started mumbling how mean Miyaji is , "Hmph! That's not how you treat your lovely boyfriend you meanie! ..siiiiiiiiiiip. Hmph! Meanie!" He looked at Miyaji still pouting , "I hate you, you're so mean."

"That's not what I heard last night. You're a complete moaning mess. Screaming and begging for more."

" 'S your fault! You sex addict!" He's burning bright red up to his ears. The sight was too cute. "You're so eager I felt so exhausted after. My butt hur-.."  
He was cut off.

"Ahem!" Akashi doesn't need to know that all. Unfortunately he heard too much.

"O-oh!" If Hayama's face is bright red earlier, his face looks like on fire now. There's steam on his ears now, " 'S your fault Miyaji-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Akashi heard! I'm so embarassed! I wanna die. Oh kami kill me already. Make the ground swallow me. I' ! !Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod!" Hayama's whinning and shouting and spurting words too fast the other guys can't even comprehend it. "Myheadfeelsdizzy!dizzydizzzydizzzzzzzzzzzzy!Waaaawaaah!Embarassingembarassingembarassing!"

"What the hell are you saying you damn brat?" Miyaji's annoyed.

"I think he'd gone crazy." Akashi said as he took a sip from his drink.

Aomine saw the whole scene. 'Tsk! What kind of party-whatsoever this is!? A patry of crazy people?' He looks at them with a disgusting look. "They're all crazy people. We should stay here Satsuki."

"Don't be so mean Dai-chan they're just having fun."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Don't you dare come near me! I'll kill you!

'"Tsk!"

"Midooooooo-chiin! Midooooooooooooo-chiiiiiiiiiin! Come, come to me. You look so delicious I wanna eat youuuuuuu." Drunken Murasakibra said followed by kissing sounds from him.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Go away! You're disgusting!" Midorima ran and hid behind a plant. It's a good thing his hair is green.

"Midoooooooo-chiiiiiin! Come out, come- hic- out where – hic.. hic – ever you are! - hic."

"..."

"HEHEHE! Soo funny!"

"Crazy woman."


End file.
